


Post-Madness

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [118]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Welcome to the Madness, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri's not feeling well after his exhibition skate. Otabek is a good friend.





	Post-Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

Yuri’s head pounds in sync with the beat of the music as it dies down, and the furious applause from the audience doesn’t help any. The cold ice feels good on his aching skull, and Yuri would like to keep laying here forever. Or at least until his headache disappears.

But the show must go on. Yuri pushes himself wearily to his feet, taking a quick bow before making his way to the exit. The hurried moment makes him dizzy, and he’s forced to swallow back bile as he steps off the ice. What he assumed this morning to be simply nerves has turned into a body-wracking nausea that refuses to let up. 

Once off the ice, Yuri is immediately surrounded by a gaggle of hungry reporters that pepper him with questions. Yuri presses a hand to his mouth as though he’s pondering what to say; in reality, he’s trying to keep from decorating the floor with the contents of his stomach. 

Fortunately, Otabek comes to his rescue, gracefully making his way through the crowd and announcing that Yuri needs a break, but he’ll answer questions later. Once the group of people disperses a bit, Otabek places an arm around Yuri’s shoulders and steers him towards the bathroom. Normally Yuri would protest and worry about the implications of the gesture, but right now he’s too busy concentrating and swallowing convulsively.

As soon as they make it to the restrooms, Yuri makes a beeline for one of the stalls. He doesn’t make it in time, doubling over with a heave before he gets halfway there. Standing in the middle of the aisle, vomit gushing out of his mouth, Yuri lets out a pained moan. 

Otabek doesn’t seem bothered by Yuri’s choked gags and the puddle of vomit on the bathroom floor. He stays by Yuri’s side, rubbing his back and keeping his hair out of his face. When Yuri is finally done puking, he fetches him some water and a piece of paper towel to clean himself up with.

Knowing that Yuri will not want to discuss being sick, Otabek changes the subject. “You were amazing out there today.”

“No one will ever forget my performance,” Yuri rasps, smirking. A wave of exhaustion hits him, and he sags into Otabek’s side a little, his head resting on the taller skater’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to be strong anymore, soldier. Let’s get you back to the hotel to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
